


Warm, Wet and Willing

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, sex in a pool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm, Wet and Willing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ningyouhime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ningyouhime).



> Thanks to the girls at Tok'ra Flats for encouragement and everyone on Livejournal.com -- this was made as a birthday present for Ningyouhime -- which I hope she enjoyed *g

Taking a deep breath, Daniel slumped back on the bed. They'd landed another deal and for once there'd been no disagreements, no mistakes, no hidden agendas. The Sheo'ans were people of honor and they'd been more than ready to trade trinium for medical advice and supplies. So, actually, they could in theory return to Earth, if not for the fact that the Sheo'ans insisted on throwing a party to celebrate the treaty.

As it was, the festivities were planned for the following day, when Sam and Teal'c returned from the mines where Sam had been running the last diagnostics. Nothing really important, since the treaty had already been signed, just some last minute checks.

If only they were back already. Or they'd taken Jack with them... though of course Jack wouldn't leave him behind on his own. The man had the worst case of mother-hen-mentality Daniel had ever seen.

So, for tonight, Daniel would stay in, read a bit, maybe go for a walk. This world was tropical, the nights were warm and for once he'd allow himself to relax a little. He was sure Jack was doing the same. As long as they weren't doing it together. Daniel hated having what he wanted in front of him without any kind of chance to get his hands on it... literally.

It wasn't normally hard to do the missions. There were four of them, he could concentrate on his work, on his friends. The only periods remarkably close to being trouble were the times he shared tent with Jack. Even at those occasions, he could normally get away with having his watches so he spent as little time with Jack there as possible.

Daniel rubbed the back of his head, trying to loosen up a few muscles. Maybe he should just lie down and get some rest. Later, he really wanted to go the pool he'd passed earlier. It was a beautiful setting behind the house that was at their disposal for the duration of their stay. Well, if every off-world mission could only be like this one -- he wouldn't complain. They'd actually been given an entire compound to live in while they were there.

His own room came complete with a huge bed, a table with chair, a couch and a large set of glass doors leading out unto a garden.

It was still late afternoon, so Daniel figured before anyone brought along dinner, he could squeeze in a little rest. The room was pleasantly cool compared to the hot and humid air outside, so Daniel stripped down to his boxers and lay back on the bed. Nice cool sheets, Daniel thought to himself, only really one thing missing, one thing he knew he'd never have. Oh well, a man's dreams were his own.

  


* * *

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. Hmm, it was oddly dark around him... or rather, not dark, just... twilight. Sitting up, rubbing his eyes, Daniel realized he must've slept for much longer than originally intended. Yawning and stretching, he walked over to open the doors, the still warm air of the night flowing around him, shrouding him in soft sensations. The humid air swept over his bare skin, an almost tangible, ghostlike touch.

Daniel had no idea for how long he stood there, eyes closed. A sudden knock at the door tore him from his reverie. "Yes?" he said, before he suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing anything apart from his boxers.

Before he could move towards his discarded clothes, Jack slipped through the door, a wide grin on his face. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said cheerfully, putting a mug down on the table.

Daniel caught himself sniffing the air. "Is that...?"

"Coffee?" Jack asked teasingly. "Yeahsureyabetcha."

The need for coffee made Daniel home in on the cup, his state of undress momentarily forgotten.

"Is it... hot in here?" Jack suddenly asked.

Daniel took a long deep draught of his mug. Mmm, Jack had obviously been into their own supply. The dark liquid that passed as the closest thing to coffee on this world was far too bitter for Daniel's taste. And because he was what Jack referred to as a coffee snob, Daniel always made sure to bring his own.

"I've opened the outer door, Jack, it's still pretty warm outside," Daniel finally answered.

"That must be it, then," Jack grunted before turning away and making his way towards the door. "You hungry?"

Daniel's stomach was faster than he was as it growled its answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Jack laughed. "There's dinner in the main room, don't... bother getting dressed for my sake, we're the only ones here."

Before Daniel could answer, he was alone again. Right... he looked down himself. Oh man, he'd paraded around in front of Jack only partly dressed. Sure, they normally shared showers at base, but still... especially considering what Daniel had been dreaming. Ah well, if Jack had... noticed, he hadn't mentioned it.

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Daniel hunted down his BDUs and the black t-shirt. Eyeing his boots he decided against it. The most important parts were covered up. Not that he expected Jack to be looking, but it made him feel a little less vulnerable.

Leaving his room, stepping right out into the main room, Daniel found it empty except from the dishes littering the table in the center. The house was amazing, the center room huge, lined with doors to fantastic bedrooms. Definitely beat having to spend the night in tents... even though the close proximity to Jack wasn't bad.

Jack was nowhere in sight so Daniel relaxed a little, scolding himself for acting so ridiculous. He'd known the man for years, had hidden his feelings for almost as long. If Jack hadn't caught on so far there was no reason to believe he would now, all of the sudden.

Filling a plate with fruit and bread, Daniel paused for a moment in front of the carafe with wine. The local variety was very sweet and nowhere near as potent as the types Daniel was used to, so he decided there was no harm in taking it with him.

Balancing food and drink he made his way through the house to the large garden and the clear pool, large enough to swim in, shallow enough to stand in, from what Daniel could make out.

Setting his dinner down on the marble edge, he quickly rolled up his BDUs, sat down and slipped his feet into the water. It wasn't cold, just... pleasant, thinner than blood, but nearly as warm.

Allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts, Daniel closed his eyes while he enjoyed the sweet fruits and the spiced bread. He really should move on, forget his dumb... infatuation. It was stupid wanting what he couldn't have. But then again, wasn't that human nature? Daniel quirked a smile before taking a heartfelt draught of the wine.

Jack had probably gone back to the 'Gate to report. Yeah. And that would leave Daniel at least another hour before he was back. The water was so nice and warm, so tempting. Pouring himself another glass of wine and setting the glass aside, Daniel quickly stripped off his shirt and BDUs and slid into the water. Oh yeah, even better than he'd expected. The warm water licked up his body, leaving the skin exposed to the open air a little cooler. Daniel leaned back against the edge, head tilted back and eyes closed.

Daniel's mind drifted from one topic to another, slightly hazed by the wine. Chuckling breathlessly, Daniel took another sip. Who knew, perhaps in some other reality there was a Daniel who was with a Jack. Why not? He'd seen more than one world where Jack and Sam were together, and he was pretty sure that if that ever happened in his world, they'd end up killing each other after a very very short time. Though...

Frowning Daniel slid further into the water, enjoying the feel of the water lapping up over his chest. If it ever happened he wanted to make sure he could still be there for them, as a friend, no matter how his own feelings for Jack were. Oh, but to think, if only for a little while, to indulge in the fantasy of having what he couldn't?

If he allowed himself to think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea, but just for once he'd let go and pretend. Pretend that the warm water, the movement of it, was a lover's caress... Jack's hands on his body, feather light, but sure. Strong hands gliding over his skin...

What he'd learned over the years, what he'd always remember, the scent of aftershave, musk, sweat... Daniel groaned as he slid his hands down into the water, down over his abs and back up, the strange tickling feeling of the water trickling back down his body. Why hold back, he was alone at the moment, still plenty of time.

Resting one hand on his thigh, while slowly running the thumb of the other over his nipple, he drew a deep breath. A light smile graced his face as he closed his eyes. Slowly he tightened his fingers around his already hard erection, breathing coming in pants. Daniel braced his feet a little further apart, sliding far enough into the water to lean his head back on the edge of the pool.

Slowly Daniel worked up a rhythm, letting his mind drift into a place where he could allow himself to put Jack's hands into the game instead of his own. Pleasure rippled through him and Daniel bit into his lower lip to stifle his cry, though Jack's name slipped out with a broken off sob.

As the feeling of euphoria slowly left him, Daniel swallowed his sadness. This was all he could have, he knew that, but it was one hell of a dream to have, to nurture.

Turning around, Daniel took his still half full glass of wine. Or half empty, whichever way he should look at it. Giving his plate an annoyed look, he realized there was no fruit left. He could go back into the house for some...

"Room for one more?" The low voice broke through the still of the night.

Daniel yelped and slipped further into the water as he eyed his CO with a mixture of annoyance and surprise. Where the hell had he come from?

"Looks like it to me," Jack said with a smile as he put a plate down next to Daniel's and continued to pull off his clothes.

Daniel choked down his reply and quickly turned to study his glass of wine, gulping down a large draught, looking anywhere but at Jack. He was painfully aware of the water sloshing gently, small waves washing around him as Jack slid into the water.

"God, this is good," Jack sighed as he sank into the warm water. Leaning back next to Daniel, he twisted up and around a little to reach for the plate he'd brought.

Daniel couldn't help watching, his mouth dry. Trying desperately to act as if nothing was wrong, he took a sip of his wine, eyes roaming the display of muscles stretching, rippling with the wiry frame stretching and working next to him, as Jack poured himself a glass of wine.

"Did..." Daniel cleared his throat. "Did you go back to the 'Gate to report?" Daniel finally got out, voice a little raw.

If Jack had noticed, he didn't say anything about it. "No, I just went for a walk, needed to think a little."

"I... see." Daniel tipped his glass, realizing it was empty. He turned to find Jack holding up the carafe for him, offering to pour him another one. Daniel merely nodded, avoiding meeting Jack's dark brown eyes.

"How much wine have you had?" Jack asked as he held up the almost empty carafe.

"Not that much, it's not as strong as the wine I'm used to," Daniel defended himself. It wasn't. Daniel was only feeling a slight buzz. Though if he had to endure his temptation like this, he might have to go look for a refill. Then again, that would mean getting out of the pool -- and he was still naked...

Daniel's eyes came to a stop at the pile of clothes. Jack's. Jack was naked as well... no more than a few feet away. Daniel stomped down the urge to move away from the other man. Damned. They were friends, co-workers, which meant he shouldn't be entertaining the thoughts he currently was.

But oh, as he watched the moon fill the garden with an unearthly light, he couldn't tear his eyes from the almost illuminating effect it lent to Jack's grey hair. Like... liquid silver... Daniel closed his eyes. Okay, maybe he'd had more than enough wine.

"Daniel? You okay, big guy?" Jack's voice suddenly broke through, a lot closer than was comfortable for Daniel.

Daniel's body, however, had an entirely different idea. Big guy? Shit, Jack had no idea what his voice and close proximity did to Daniel, that was for sure, or the older man would have moved away -- actually, Daniel was pretty sure he'd be running for the hills if the darkness, water and shadows from the moonlight hadn't been hiding Daniel's throbbing erection.

A warm hand descended on his shoulder, sending a jolt through Daniel and making him take a step back.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Jack's worry was almost tangible.

"I... I'm fine, Jack, there's nothing..." Finally opening his eyes, Daniel refused to meet Jack's stare, feeling his stomach clench as he noticed just how close Jack was to him. Worrying his lower lip, Daniel stared down into the water.

"If you're sure..." Jack trailed off, then continued with a stronger voice. "Daniel, please stop that."

"Wha..?" Daniel still refused to look up, and kept the assault on his lip going, even though he could taste the metallic tang of blood.

"This..." Jack reached out and touched his index finger to Daniel's lip.

Daniel stood frozen to the spot for a moment, far too surprised to react. The hand on his shoulder had been one thing, but it was nothing compared to the feel of Jack touching his lip.

"Stop chewing your lip," Jack broke the moment, removed his hand and stepped back to the edge of the pool, reaching out for his own glass of wine.

Daniel wasn't sure what to do next. He couldn't just stay there, halfway to the middle of the pool, standing around, not meeting Jack's gaze. So he steeled himself, squashed his libido and stepped over to his friend's side. He had years of communal showers to thank for his self control.

Jack let out a deep sigh. "Oh, this is how every mission should go, huh, Daniel?" Without waiting for an answer, Jack took a step back, bend his knees and ducked under the water.

Daniel couldn't keep from staring as Jack came back up, water running down his body, making it glisten in the eerie light of the moon. Dear God, he thought to himself, what have I done to deserve this? It's torment of the worst kind. Far beyond what any Goa'uld System Lord could ever come up with. Hah! Bring on any kind of torture. Nothing would ever beat presenting Jack O'Neill, naked, wet, within reach, and still so fucking off limits that it hurt.

Quickly looking away, Daniel decided to concentrate on the plate Jack had brought along. More fruit. Daniel finally reached out for a slightly orange piece of one he knew came pretty close to melon. He nearly jolted back when his hand brushed Jack's, as they both reached for it.

"Oh, sorry," Daniel said, quickly bringing his hand down his side, under the water, clenched into a fist. The brief touch made the hairs on his arms stand up and cold and heat ran up and down his spine. He needed to get out of there -- now.

"Hey, if you want it..." Jack began, looking sideways.

For a second Daniel was sure he saw something out of the ordinary in Jack's eyes, but then again, it could have been the moonlight. "I-it's okay, Jack, I've already eaten," he replied lamely.

Jack pursed his lips, raised an eyebrow and took the fruit off the plate before turning back to Daniel, this time giving him his full attention.

"No."

"No?" Daniel shot him a confused look. 'No' what?

"No," Jack repeated while he took a step forward, causing the water to gently stir around him, sending miniature waves against Daniel.

Daniel fought the urge to take a step backwards as Jack slowly advanced on him. Warily he let the other man come close to him, waiting with his heart in his throat for whatever might come next. Daniel finally closed his eyes, resignedly expecting one of Jack's pranks. He doubted that the older man ever meant anything bad with his joking and kidding around, but it would hurt. Bone-deep, if he was doing this to simply poke fun at Daniel...

Something slick touched Daniel's lips, startling him for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes to look into the dark depths of Jack's. The eerie light cast shadows, sharpening the angles of the face, making it hard to read his friend's features.

Daniel felt himself unable to close his eyes again, or look away. As a reflex to the sticky feel on his lips, his tongue darted out to lick at it. He winced a little as the juice made his lips sting where he'd broken the skin earlier. Daniel watched with surprise as Jack's chest rose, drawing in a deep breath, his eyes dropped for a moment to Jack's lips, as movement told him that Jack was mirroring him, tongue flickering out to wet already moist lips.

He still had no idea what Jack was playing at, but it had to be more than just a prank. Even Jack wasn't that good an actor, no matter how good he mostly was at hiding his emotions. The older man was still holding the piece of fruit against Daniel's lips.

Without thinking about it, Daniel opened his mouth and slowly Jack pushed the piece into his mouth, fingertips brushing over skin for a moment, smearing the sweet and sticky juice over Daniel's lips.

Licking the juice off, Daniel watched as the night became more surreal. Jack moved back to the edge of the pool, moving backwards, not taking his eyes off Daniel. From that distance, Daniel couldn't see anything but shadows on Jack's face. Swallowing hard, he wondered when he'd stepped out of reality and into the twilight zone.

Jack crooked a finger, gesturing for Daniel to join him. Daniel took a few steps forward before his mind caught up with him. What the hell was he doing? He and Jack hadn't exchanged a word since Jack had said 'no' and started acting completely devoid of sanity. Like an image from one of Daniel's many daydreams. The ones that were the best, granted, but still... It made no sense...

Drawing in breath, Daniel decided to play along, even if he suspected he'd get nothing but a broken heart from this. Tentatively he moved towards Jack, the water pressing against his body, small currents from his movement curling around his thighs, creating the kind of friction that would never ever be enough.

Daniel was well aware of Jack's eyes resting on him while he went to stand next to him, even though he kept several feet of space between them. Leaning back against the edge, Daniel kept his eyes straight forward, not daring to turn his head and meet Jack's gaze.

For a moment neither man moved and Daniel closed his eyes. He might still be able to write off the night as a surreal experience. Who knew? Maybe he was still sound asleep in the huge bed, maybe he wasn't there, maybe he was just dreaming this, this strange... The sound of water and the ripples of small waves told him that Jack was moving again. Probably away. Please, Daniel thought to himself, please move away, go inside, do anything but...

Again something sweet and slick touched Daniel's lips and he almost moaned out loud as fingers brushed his lips. Repeating what he'd done earlier, Daniel opened his mouth and sucked the ripe fruit inside, surprised to feel a finger rest on his lower lip while he chewed.

Caught between wanting to call Jack on his strange behavior and to indulge his fantasy for a little longer, Daniel put his hands together in front of himself, belatedly thinking of covering whatever evidence to his current state. As he did so, his fingers brushed against warm skin under the surface of the water, and it wasn't his own.

A rough intake of breath told him that whatever he'd brushed against had belonged to Jack. Heat rushed to Daniel's face as his mind most helpfully supplied him with images of what he might have touched. Daniel scolded himself. It had been an arm or thigh... not that it helped a lot.

It felt as if his eyes had been glued shut. Even if he'd had the courage to open his eyes, he wouldn't have been able to. The finger still lingering on his lip suddenly slid towards the corner of his mouth, then back to the other side, distributing the juice equally. This time Daniel *did* moan. To make matters worse it was followed by a small whimper as the finger was removed.

Holding his breath, Daniel waited for anything to happen. He fully expected Jack to break off, to tell him he was bluffing, show him... For a moment Daniel was sure his heart stopped beating as the softest of breaths whispered over his lips.

When a pair of hands slid down his arms, to grasp his wrists, Daniel finally opened his eyes, meeting Jack's. The touch combined with the close proximity made Daniel light-headed. For another heartbeat or two, they stood there, then slowly, Jack pulled Daniel's arms apart, taking one last step forward to press his body lightly against Daniel's, eyes never for a second leaving his.

For a moment everything seemed frozen in time, then one of them -- and later, had anyone asked, Daniel wouldn't have known whom - leaned forward and closed the last inch between them.

Daniel's eyes fluttered shut again as he felt the softest pressure against his lips. The pressure grew as Jack leaned in a little closer, sucking on Daniel's bottom lip, cleaning the sticky remnants of fruit juice from it. Then the shock finally hit him. Not just Jack's kissing him, but the feel of Jack's erection sliding against his own seemed to completely fry his synapses.

Daniel wasn't completely sure how it happened, but suddenly he felt as if he was drowning, though in no way in the bad sense of the word. The only thing he could smell was Jack, the only thing he could feel was Jack, and oh, could he ever feel Jack. Warm, firm body pressing against him, and there was no mistaking that Jack was at least as interested as Daniel was.

Tightening his muscles, Daniel tried to get his arms free from Jack's grasp. For a moment it seemed as if Jack was going to fight him on it, but Daniel could finally pull free and slip his arms around Jack's waist, pulling them hard together. The move seemed to be what Jack had been waiting for, because suddenly Daniel found himself pressed up against the edge of the pool with Jack trying to crawl inside him and it seemed as if the older man had more than two hands.

Unbidden Daniel's sense of reality began intruding. What the hell had gotten into Jack all of the sudden? He'd never before expressed any interest in... Daniel's mind shut up for a moment as Jack ground hard against him, almost lifting him almost out of the water.

Daniel somehow managed to push Jack back a little, enough to catch his bearings and his breath as well. Jack was breathing hard but he quickly tried to swoop in to catch Daniel's mouth again.

"Jack, *please*." Daniel tried to hold him back, but his words were quickly swallowed as Jack pressed against his lips and slipped his tongue inside. For another minute or two Daniel was lost in the sensation of Jack's tongue sliding against his own, of Jack's body hard against his.

Slipping his hands up to grasp Jack's face, Daniel wrenched them apart, holding Jack back. "Jack, no!"

Jack blinked, obviously trying to regain a little of his brain power, but he kept moving a little against Daniel, almost as if he wasn't fully in control. As Daniel looked into his eyes, he realized that might no be too far from the truth.

"Jack..." Daniel trailed off, swallowing hard, wondering why he was fighting this.

Something suddenly seemed to click in Jack's mind and he took a step back, having trouble meeting Daniel's eyes. "I... oh God, I'm sorry, Daniel..."

"No! No, Jack, please, don't misunderstand me, it's just..." Daniel took hold of Jack's head, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Why?"

"You mean, why now, why...?" Jack gestured at Daniel.

"Something like that, yeah..." Daniel gave him a little smile, rubbing his thumbs against Jack's jaw, trying to tell the other man without words that he really didn't mind, he just wanted to be absolutely sure *why* they were doing what they were doing.

"I... heard you, saw... you..."

Daniel felt heat flush his cheeks. Oh. "But still?"

"I've thought about it before, I have, I've just always valued our friendship too high to ever risk it." Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Daniel took a deep breath. "You're absolutely sure, this isn't just some... buddy fuck?"

Jack groaned. "Dear God, no, never!" Jack stayed as he was, arms slack down his sides. "I'm to fucking old for casual."

Daniel bit his lip, wincing as he broke the skin at the same point as before. He could actually have this? No pity fuck, something that actually *meant* something?

Maybe he really *could* have it. And wasn't it really worth the risk? Breaking off his thoughts, Daniel took a deep breath before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Jack's exposed throat. He moaned as he felt the motion of Jack swallowing hard. Running his hands down over Jack's shoulders, Daniel took hold of the man's wrists, pulling his arms around his own waist.

Jack slowly tilted his head back down and Daniel followed along, nipping and placing light kisses along Jack's jaw. As their lips met again, Jack's arms tightened around Daniel, but not as hard and urgent as before.

"Daniel, I..." Jack's whisper was barely audible as they pulled apart for a moment.

"Hush," Daniel kissed him again, finally feeling the courage to just go along, let go.

Jack did as ordered and Daniel couldn't help smiling at the thought of Jack for once truly following orders more than willingly. He lost his thoughts for a moment as Jack pushed him back against the edge of the pool -- albeit this time a little slower. Daniel's eyes widened as he felt Jack's hands slide down over his ass, tightening, kneading. The slide of their skin against skin and cock against cock was almost too much to take, too much for him to stay sane.

Suddenly Daniel felt himself being lifted up and out of the water and before he knew it, he was sitting on the edge of the pool. Jack was nuzzling his neck and collarbone, breathing heavily against Daniel's already heated skin.

"Jack," whispered Daniel, his voice rough and unrecognizable to himself.

"Shhh, relax, let me do this..." Jack looked up at him, dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Trust me?"

"Always," Daniel breathed, letting Jack push him down unto his back, legs still dangling into the water. Daniel squirmed as Jack kissed his way down his chest, every spot he left felt oddly cool and hot at the same time in the night air. It felt good to just let go and let Jack take the lead. So far Daniel had found nothing to argue against it.

Jack chuckled. "Sure, you say that *now*..." He bit gently into Daniel's abs.

"Mmm, b-but will I still respect y-you in the mor-orning?" Daniel arched up, hands sliding over Jack's shoulders, fingers digging into muscles.

"Something like that," breathed Jack against his skin.

Daniel leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You know the answer to that, Jack," he replied with a smile.

"Yeah?" Jack slid down a little further, "Same goes for me."

"Gla-aaad to hear," yelped Daniel as Jack bit into the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Daniel almost shot up off the ground as Jack suddenly turned his head and licked the head of Daniel's cock. "God, you're so responsive," he breathed before sucking the head into his mouth.

Daniel tried to lie still but couldn't, hands flying from Jack's shoulders to grasp for purchase on the ground around him, but to no avail. He was surprised as Jack's hands slid up over Daniel's body and caught his, then led them to rest on his own grey hair.

Trying hard not to buck up into Jack's mouth and was glad to leave the control to the older man as he felt strong hands brace against his thighs. "Jack, God, please..." Daniel screwed his eyes shut, running his fingers through the short-cropped grey hair, trying to concentrate on the feel of it, rather than on the wet heat engulfing his cock. He wanted it to last, didn't want to end it.

Only, it seemed Jack had a different idea. Daniel could do nothing but hold on, his world narrowing down to the feel of Jack working him with lips and tongue and an occasional hint of teeth. When Jack slid one hand down under Daniel and pressed his thumb against the soft skin behind Daniel's balls, he couldn't hold back the yell as he curled up and around Jack's head, digging his fingers into the older man's back.

Feeling himself let go, Daniel wondered if he should warn Jack, but the other man held onto his hips, drinking down the bitter fluid, until all Daniel had left was a whimper.

"Jack..." Daniel hardly recognized his own voice. "Oh God," he whispered as he slowly unfolded his body and slumped back on the ground, staring unseeingly up into the night sky.

Jack rested his head on Daniel's chest, nuzzling the warm skin, occasionally straying to a nipple, making Daniel shiver. Every inch of his body seemed to be extra sensitive, but Daniel had no energy left to escape Jack's touching.

The pleasant buzz took a dive when Daniel suddenly thought about Jack's reason for doing what he'd done. Sure, he'd assured Daniel they were okay with it, but... "Jack?"

"Mmm?" Jack was busy nuzzling Daniel's ribs.

"About the... um, reason for this..." Daniel felt awkward bringing it up again.

Jack didn't answer, but pulled Daniel gently back down into the pool and into a pair of waiting arms. The shock of Jack's body against his seemed to be all Daniel's libido needed. And he couldn't help noticing that Jack hadn't gotten off. The man was still hard, pushing lightly against Daniel's hip.

"I'm no good with four letter words, Daniel, you know that," Jack whispered, leaning his head against Daniel's, staring intensely into his eyes.

Daniel couldn't stop his laugh. "Oh? I've heard you use four letter words before, without any trouble."

Jack caught on at once. "Right, fuck wasn't what I was thinking about."

"You can if you want to?" It slipped out before Daniel could stop himself, heat creeping up into his cheeks.

"We don't have to, Daniel, trust me -- as far as you're ready go, I'm in no hurry." Jack leaned into him, lightly kissing Daniel's lips. The sensation was almost electrifying to the younger man. Plastered against his front were all hard planes and muscles and if it hadn't been because he'd already come twice in a short period of time, he'd have been hard again in no time.

Moaning deeply into Jack's mouth, Daniel pushed against him, lifting one leg to wrap it around Jack's hip, the other following suit as he let the water support his body combined with the edge of the pool behind him and Jack's arms around his waist.

Daniel was slowly drowning in his senses again, especially as Jack's hands slid a little further down to grab his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. Daniel felt his lip sting their kiss grew a little wilder and the metallic tang of blood flavored the still lingering taste of the sweet fruit.

Daniel finally pulled back a little, panting as he searched Jack's dark eyes. "Jack please..." Daniel felt as if he was about to explode.

Jack's breath was hot and hurried against Daniel's face as he spoke in a low voice. "I don't want this, don't want it to just be a fuck."

Daniel squashed the fear that Jack might be turning him down. Everything was definitely speaking against it. Jack's grip on him, the hard cock pushing against his ass, but most of all it was the look in Jack's eyes.

"Wha'?" Daniel forced out.

Slowing down a little Jack held him tighter, taking in a shuddering breath. "Love, I..."

Daniel leaned back, bringing his hands up to frame Jack's face. Tilting his head, Daniel smiled. "Sounds good to me, Jack." Daniel leaned in, lips a fraction from Jack's as he whispered: "Make love to me?"

The answer was a long, slow kiss, Jack's tongue leisurely gliding against Daniel's, drawing a long heartfelt moan from the younger man. Daniel slipped his arms around Jack's neck, trying to get as close to the other man as possible. He could feel Jack's dog tags tickling his chest and a split second mad idea had Daniel tangling his fingers in the chain, drawing it up over Jack's head and down over his own without hesitation.

Jack chuckled breathlessly into Daniel's mouth. The younger man's little spur of the moment move hadn't gone unnoticed. "Daniel?"

"Uh-huh?" Daniel was busy nipping and licking his way down Jack's neck.

"We, um, we don't really have anything to..." Jack trailed off as Daniel latched onto his neck, sucking and worrying what turned out to be a more than sensitive spot. Jack gasped and dug his fingers into Daniel's ass as response.

"Pocket," Daniel managed to get out between bites.

"Huh?" Jack pressed Daniel a little harder up against the edge of the pool, hands roaming and squeezing.

Reluctantly letting go of his new favorite chew toy, Daniel pulled back to explain. "Sunscreen, I've got sunscreen in the pocket of my BDUs."

Jack kept moving against Daniel as he reached for the bundle of clothes, his breathing coming in harsh pants. Fumbling for the right pocket and finally getting into it, Jack got hold of the tube. Holding it up as if it was trophy of a battle won -- spoils of war?

That thought had Daniel chuckling into Jack's mouth, though it turned to a long moan as Jack pressed him even harder against the marble edge of the pool, hands working behind Daniel's head, the younger man only kept in place by the steady pressure of warm skin and flexing muscles.

Daniel closed his eyes, leaning his head forward a little; rubbing his stubbled cheek against Jack's, enjoying the harsh breathing in his ear and the puffs of heated breath against his skin.

"Good thing this stuff is water repellant," Jack grinned, a little out of breath, as he reached down into the water, fingers ghosting over Daniel's ass under the water, finding its target in no time.

The variety of Air Force related terms that popped up into Daniel's mind had the man chuckling a moment later.

"Wha?" Jack's less than coherent question was barely a whisper as he slipped a finger inside.

Daniel groaned deeply. "Just... oh God, yes... just thought what aaaaaa marvelous homing sy-system you've got there, Co-colonel." Letting go of Jack, he leaned back against the edge of the pool, stretching, supporting his shoulders and arms along the cool marble.

For a moment Jack's hand stopped, then he laughed and continued to stretch Daniel, adding another finger. "I think I like your dirty little mind right now, Daniel."

"Tha-ats good Jack, I can promise you it won't get any cle-eeaaner in the future... Oh God, do that again..." Daniel closed his eyes and grinned.

"Is that a promise?" Jack's voice had dropped another octave and the only thing Daniel could compare the sound with was the feel of silk sliding over bare skin. It definitely sent shivers through his body and he lifted his head again to meet Jack's dark eyes.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," whispered Daniel as Jack pulled his fingers out and the younger man let his head fall back again.

"Daniel?" Jack's body stopped its movements. "Daniel, look at me..."

Daniel fought his eyes open, looking at Jack. "Mmmm?"

"Stop stealing my lines..." Jack pushed forward, and the stretch and burn made Daniel gasp for air.

"A-anything, just... just don't stop." Daniel allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Jack moving against him, inside him, the friction of the water... to the hands touching his body, to finally curl around his renewed erection. Huh, who'd have thought? Daniel hadn't expected this.

Everything seemed too much to handle and Daniel had no idea for how long it lasted. Five minutes, five hours, five years -- an eternity? It didn't really matter. The only things that mattered were the most immediate surroundings. The cool marble under his arms, the warm water cushioning his body, but most of all the feel of Jack moving, touching, drawing as much pleasure from Daniel's body as possible, for the both of them.

"Daniel..." the whispered name was barely audible, but the urgency in the voice drew Daniel back through the haze he was in. Rolling his head he looked up at Jack, feeling the strong body tremble against his own. And Daniel understood -- all that words could never convey.

"Let go, Jack, just..." Daniel moaned as Jack picked up speed. The hand on his cock followed suit, while the other hand closed around Daniel's shoulder. The younger man found himself drawn forward at the same second his orgasm hit, almost howling with the release, clenching his muscles around Jack's cock, feeling him tremble as he put his arms around the wiry shoulders.

Daniel felt Jack's body shake with its release, whimpering as the spasms had Jack repeatedly brushing against his prostate, drawing shivers of almost painful pleasure from him.

As they slumped against the edge of the pool, reluctant to let go of each other, Daniel put his lips to Jack's ear and whispered: "I'll be there to catch you."

"You're a sap," came the breathless reply. "... promise?"

Daniel chuckled, pleasantly buzzed from his endorphin rush. "Always."

  


* * *

"Mpfh, l'go," grumbled Daniel, only halfway awake. He pushed the heavy arm away from his waist. Not that he minded waking up with Jack plastered to his back, a nice 'good morning' poking against his ass, but he really needed to pee.

In half a haze he stood, searched around for something to wear, realized it was Jack's room and vaguely remembered leaving his clothes at the pool. Squinting Daniel found Jack's backpack, snatching a pair of Jack's spare boxers. He needed to go find his glasses too -- they were probably still at the pool.

Pulling the boxers up to at least cover the necessary bits, Daniel made his way to the common room, wondering if breakfast had been served. Um, toilet first, then breakfast and then Jack. Or maybe Jack then breakfast... maybe he should just bring breakfast back with him. Yeah, that was the idea. Good planning. Jack'd be proud of him.

Scratching his hair Daniel went into the bathroom, doing what was necessary, then went over to the mirror, wondering if he'd look different. The blurry vision that greeted him made him smile. Ah well, not really, perhaps apart from a couple of love bites around his neck where Jack had gotten a little too enthusiastic. However, Daniel suspected that he might have left a mark or two... or three on the Colonel.

Snickering he went back through the bedroom, stopping for a moment to indulge in a little Jack-watching. The early morning sun shone through the large windows, the beams of light falling over the lower part of the bed, leaving the pillows in shadow. The effect gave Daniel a perfect view of a very naked Jack, face down on the bed, snoring happily. And Jack was normally a morning person. Daniel checked his watch. 0830... chuckling on his towards the door, Daniel realized he'd actually managed to wear out the man. Not bad for a test run.

And that was all it had been. According to Jack at least. Daniel blushed at the memory of what Jack had promised him once they returned home. Downtime. At least a week, if he were to believe the older man. After all, Jack was 2IC of the SGC, and SG-1 had been running hard the past month. One dirty mission had occurred after another. He was sure that with the Colonel's charm and their track record, the man could manage to get them a little time away from work.

At the door he turned around, leaning back against the woodwork. Oh, even without glasses it was a glorious sight. Miles of tanned skin, partly illuminated by the sun, partly in shadow. Daniel shook his head and opened the door. Enough to tempt a saint, that was for sure. And Daniel was a lot of things, but never a saint. If either he or Jack had ever been in doubt about that, the previous night had definitely cleared that little mistake up.

Walking in his own little world, Daniel made his way down the hallway, scratching his chest, fingers getting caught in a metal chain. Looking down he realized he was still wearing Jack's dog tags. Huh, not bad for a hunting trophy, even if he knew he'd have to return them before long.

Spoils of war? Daniel snickered as he made his way across the common room, grabbing an apple-like fruit on his way through the room, noticing that breakfast had been put out for them. Playing with the tags, he went out to the pool and gathered up their clothes *and* his glasses.

The sun was already warm and Daniel was glad to be back inside, deciding that the sorting of clothes would come after he'd woken up Jack. Glasses in place he went back through the house, munching on his morning treat. He'd drag Jack out of bed first, then they'd go and get breakfast. Or... nah, he could fill a tray and bring it with him. Then he'd wake Jack up. Mmm, breakfast in bed. Jack in bed. Jack *and* breakfast in bed.

Whistling on his way towards the table, Daniel couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. Life was definitely looking up.

"Now, who are you, and where did you hide the pod?" The light voice broke thought the morning air, making Daniel stop dead in his tracks.

"S-sam?" Daniel slowly turned towards the main entrance of the house. And as he'd suspected, he found Sam and Teal'c standing there, back-lighted by the morning sun.

"You're abnormally chipper this morning, Daniel," Sam said, as they stepped closer.

Suddenly the tags and the clothes weighed a ton and Daniel swallowed hard. "Um, morning, guys..." he chocked out. How could he have been so damned stupid? He'd known that the rest for their team would be back that morning.

"DanielJackson, what are those around your neck?" Teal'c's eyebrow did the 'reach for the skies' thing.

Daniel? Daniel wished for the ground to open up and swallow him. Somehow he doubted they'd let him get away without an explanation. Some days you know, you should simply have stayed in bed...

"I, eh... we were playing... cards last night... won the tags from Jack..." Please, oh God, please let them believe me, and *please* let Jack stay in his room for long enough...

Before either of his friends could call him on his bluff, Jack's door opened wide, and a rather loud voice rung out. "Danny, you seen my..." Suddenly it was as if the silence was deafening.

Daniel buried his face in the clothes he was holding. Oh God, no...

Daniel heard the older man 'hmphf' and greet their team mates. Taking a peek out from his hideaway, Daniel prayed that... No, no such luck obviously. A quick look revealed Sam gawking and Teal'c raising his other eyebrow. Oh yeah, at the entrance to Jack's room stood their CO, not showing the least embarrassment of his own state of undress. Damn the man for his poker face...

Giving them a cheery wave, Jack turned his attention to Daniel, crooking a finger. "Clothes, Daniel?"

Daniel tried to walk straight and unaffected over to Jack, but it was hard to keep his libido down, with his nose buried in Jack's clothes, which happened to be on top of the pile. Partly hiding his embarrassment in the clothes, Daniel decided that he had to try and talk their way out of it.

"I-it's not what it looks like, guys," Daniel tried. "The uh.... wine we drank last night hit a little hard than expected..." Okay, not that that would help their situation any...

Sam's eyebrows did a fairly good impression of Teal'c's at that point.

Jack took the clothes from Daniel and went back into the room, leaving Daniel feeling extremely unprotected with only half the pile in his arms. He could either dress there, follow Jack -- as if that would do their case any good, or go for his own room.

Swallowing his embarrassment, Daniel quickly pulled his t-shirt down over his head, getting caught for a moment in his glasses. The BDU's followed suit at extreme speed.

Sam cleared her throat, looking a little embarrassed, but worst of all, she had that shine to her eyes that Daniel knew meant she wouldn't let it go. Oh fer cryin'... closing his eyes, Daniel swallowed hard. He'd expected his friends to be either horrified with the situation, repulsed or at least a little upset... Having to deal with them actually finding it amusing... that he hadn't expected.

"What did you guys *do* last night?" Sam gave him an innocent look.

Well, at least she hadn't used the term, 'what have you guys been *up* to' -- that would have killed Daniel for sure. Before he could answer, Jack was back with them, taking charge in his own charming, smart ass way... oh, but what an ass...

"We took a dip in the pool," Jack said, smiling widely as he made his way towards the breakfast table.

"Uh-huh," Carter said, trying to suppress a grin as she and Teal'c joined the two men at the table.

Teal'c's voice drifted across the room, making them all choke on their breakfast. "Did you..." Teal'c frowned for a moment, searching for the right words... or the wrong ones, depending on who was at judge. "Did you indulge in what I believe you Tau'ri refer to as 'naked breast stroking'?"

Jack looked as if he was going to choke on the fruit he was chewing on and Daniel stopped himself in time before he could slap the back of the older man. Jack hadn't bothered with anything but his BDUs... no shirt, just naked muscled upper body...

Not that Daniel had much air left. Or blood anywhere but his face and neck. His skin felt like it was on fire. If there was a true deity out there, he really wished that he/she/it would listen to his prayers for a moment. A lighting bolt would be appreciated, or the earth swallowing him up. He wasn't picky.

Of course neither was granted and through his dizziness, Daniel heard Sam clarify Teal'c's question for everyone's benefit. "Skinny dipping, Teal'c?" Her voice was remarkable steady.

"That was a low blow, T," Jack said when he could finally speak again, glaring at their huge friend. For once Daniel agreed with Jack. Teal'c was doing it on purpose. There was no fucking way he could have meant that in an innocent way.

Jack's word seemed to hang in the air for a moment, before both Teal'c and Sam turned their eyes to Daniel, who didn't miss the implications. He just couldn't, not with the thin-veiled teasing being thrown at him.

Low 'blow'... right. Daniel tried to give them his most icy glare, but the only result he got from that, was another mobile move of Teal'c's eyebrow (however the hell the man managed that) and Sam nearly falling off the chair she was occupying.

Jack's pursed lips and raised eyebrows told Daniel that he was faking his calm, that he was assessing the current situation. Daniel had expected a multitude of reactions from their friends, if they found out or suspected about Jack and him. This... well, acceptance was, to tell the truth, creeping him out a little.

The rest of breakfast was eaten with little glances at each other, as Daniel tried to come to terms with the lack of condemnation from their friends. Sam was as chipper as always, Teal'c as... well, Teal'c, as always. Daniel caught Jack's eyes a few times, but he quickly looked away every time.

"Sir," Sam cleared her throat, her expression taking on a more serious look. "Teal'c and I are going to go back to the 'Gate to report that all is well, and that we've signed the trade agreement."

Jack nodded, absentmindedly ripping little pieces of bread off his larger loaf, stuffing them into his mouth, fingers continuously lingering on his narrow lower lip. Daniel tried to ignore what that little display did to him. Damn the man for being sexy by his mere presence. And he felt a little flicker of guilt as he hoped that their friends would leave them so he could try some of his more nefarious ideas on Jack.

Finishing breakfast, Teal'c and Sam got up to leave. They had spent the night not far from the city, making the last part of the trip back in the early morning hours. They were awake and alert, unlike Daniel who still felt slightly buzzed from the previous night's wine.

Jack gave them the papers that had been signed before retreating to his room, obviously not willing to risk another round of 'tease the Colonel and his linguist'.

Daniel nodded his goodbyes to them before they left. It was nice of them to make the report. He or Jack could have done it, but it was easier to let Sam do it, since she'd been the one to test the mines. What he hadn't expected was to overhear the conversation as they left.

"I believe you owe me dinner, MajorCarter," Teal'c's voice drifted across the room as the went out the door, leaving their embarrassed team mates behind.

"I have to admit I hadn't expected you to be right, Teal'c, but when you're right, you're right." Sam patted her friend on the arm as they went out the door. "I hadn't expected them to crash this soon, Teal'c, that's all."

"Indeed," Teal'c's last words hung behind for Daniel to catch. "It was merely a question of time before their trails became one."

"Can't argue with the truth, Teal'c," Sam agreed as they closed the door behind them.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, not sure of who he was the most upset with. Jack for leaving him alone with their friends, or Sam and Teal'c for making a bet on him and Jack. Shaking his head Daniel decided to let them have their fun... for now. Enjoying the stillness of the house Daniel stayed where he was for another moment. Turning around he felt the movement of the dog tags under his t-shirt. Giving Jack's door a lingering look, he decided that he better return the tags before he forgot to.

As he moved towards the door, he did his calculations. It would be at least an hour before Sam and Teal'c came back. There was no hurry. They still had the night's festivities to get through before they could go home the following day, and somehow he had a feeling that his two friends weren't going to hurry back this morning.

Pulling the dog tags out of his t-shirt and up over his head, Daniel started grinning. Oh yeah, he was *so* going to play 'find the dog tags' with Jack. The door to Jack's room opened, and Jack peeked out. When he saw the look on Daniel's face he quickly closed it again.

Daniel's smile grew wider. Oh, so that was how the Colonel wanted to play? No problem. Two could play that game. "You are *so* busted, O'Neill," yelled Daniel, throwing the door open, immediately spotting Jack in the middle of the room. The man wore one of his trademark smirks.

Daniel closed the door behind him and leaned back against it.

Jack held out a hand. "My dog tags?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "Come find them?" Oh yeah, life was definitely not going to be boring from now on, he thought to himself as he watched Jack stalk towards him. Nope, never boring.

The End


End file.
